Alternate Realities
'''Universe 0: '''The Universe where-in The Council is held, a universe where nothing save for the Council's base exist '''Universe 1: '''The universe where-in the main V for Ventura universe takes place '''Universe 2: '''The "Jack Lives" Universe, where Jack didn't die in his encounter with Satan, never visited but mentioned. '''Universe 3: '''The "Orphan" Universe, if Esteban was killed and Skull and Cynthia had to take care of the two children. '''Universe 4: '''The "Uncle Skull" Universe, where Skull wasn't reset and took on an uncle role for the children. '''Universe 5: '''The "Genoverse", Home to Gina and Evil Skull, a universe where in Skull turned evil and murdered most everyone save for that universe's Ella who now goes by Gina. '''Universe 6: '''The "Gothic Future" Universe, Home to Edward and Karry, where Gothic managed to win and the only survivors being that universe's Jay (Edward) and Karman (Karry). '''Universe 7 - '''The Universe from which 'Future Georgia' Resides '''Universe 8 - '''The Universe from which 'Future Ace' Resides '''Universe 9: '''The "Mafia" Universe, where Jack and Tiny are in opposite gangs that are at war against each other. '''Universe 10: '''The "Alternate" Universe, where Tiny's Mother didn't die and was therefore able to stop Satan from doing many of the things he did. '''Universe 11: '''The "Purging" Universe, An alternate version of Universe 8 where a purge like event happens every year for twelve hours. '''Universe 12: '''The "Mercenary" Universe, a version of the events that may have happened if Jack didn't die in his battle with Satan '''Universe 13: '''The "Long Lost Lover" Universe, where TinySatan was transferred to another school and figured out she thinks she is a lesbian. '''Universe 14: '''The "Alternate Lover" Universe, where Jack fell in love with Viola and Brody started to date TinySatan. '''Universe 15: '''The "Western" Universe, where the events of V for Ventura took place in a wild western setting. '''Universe 16: '''The "Japan" Universe, where the events of V for Ventura took place in a Japanese setting. '''Universe 17: '''The "Child" Universe, where an invention made by Ace exploded and de-aged everyone in the castle. '''Universe 18: '''The "Bodyswap" Universe, where an invention made by Ace exploded and had everyone switch bodies. '''Universe 19: '''The "Demon!Jack" Universe, where Jack was borne to Satan and TinySatan was adopted by Esteban '''Universe 20: '''The "Anti" Universe, where everyone is either an asshole or obsessed with sex '''Universe 21: '''The "Horror" Universe, where everyone is a monster that lives underground. '''Universe 22: '''The "Dream" Universe, where everyone is a creature based on a specific dream, currently home to Jikan '''Universe 23: '''The "Murder" Universe, where Blackjack went insane and murdered everyone in his family. '''Universe 24: '''The "Terminator" Universe, an alternate version of Universe 21 where Murder had gained access to the Termination soul '''Universe 25: '''The "MovieStar" Universe, where V for Ventura is actually a TV show inside the universe. '''Universe 26 - '''The "Terminated" Universe, where Gothic took over Skull and Jay gained access to the power of the Termination Soul '''Universe 27: '''The "Controlled" Universe, where Soul Eater decided to take over Zach instead of Skull. '''Universe 28: '''The "Sigma" Universe, where Iona was taken in and trained to be an Assassin by Sigma, '''Universe 29: '''The "Zombie" Universe, where everyone is stranded in a Zombie Apocalypse. '''Universe 30: '''The "Genderswap" Universe, where everyone is the opposite gender. '''Universe 31: '''The "Snapped" Universe, Home to Error!Skull and Snapped!EC '''Universe 32: '''The "Chibi" Universe, where everyone in the family is a chibi character, never visited. '''Universe 33: '''The "Dragon" Universe, where everyone is at least part Dragon, never visited '''Universe 34: '''The "Werewolf" Universe, where everyone is at least part Wolf, never visited '''Universe 35: '''The "Wolf" Universe, where everyone is actually a wolf '''Universe 36: '''The "Mantis" Universe, where everyone is at least part Mantis, never visited '''Universe 37: '''The "Chipmunk" Universe, where everyone is at least part chipmunk, never visited '''Universe 38: '''The "Brothers in Arms" Universe, where Skull disappeared and Jack goes to find him '''Universe 39: '''The "Zombie Boyfriend" Universe, where a Zombie Mark becomes more human because of Grace. '''Universe 40: '''The "Highschool" Universe, where every character is in highschool '''Universe 41: '''Home of Evil!Skull, new leader of the council '''Universe 42: '''Home universe of Innocent Erica '''Universe 43: '''Home universe of Guard TinySatan '''Universe 44: '''The universe that "White Love" takes place in '''Universe 45: '''The "Exploration" universe, where Jack and Grace start to Universe hop '''Universe 46: '''The "Silencer" universe, where Ace and many others fight Gothic via racing, Seen in The Exploration Universe '''Universe 404: '''The "universe" where Error!Jack presides from. '''Universe 610: '''The "Ultimate" universe, an alternate version of the V for Ventura story. '''Universe CO-01: '''The "PUBG" Universe, a crossover with the game PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds '''Universe CO-02: '''The "Gotham" Universe, A crossover with Batman & The Teen Titans '''Universe CO-03: '''The "Xavier" Universe, a crossover with The X-Men '''Universe CO-04: '''The "Marvel" Universe, a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe '''Universe CO-05: '''The "Sonic" Universe, a crossover with the Sonic game series '''Universe CO-06: '''The "Dead Rising" Universe, a crossover with the Dead Rising Game series '''Universe CO-07: '''The "Undertale" Universe, a crossover with the game Undertale '''Universe CO-08: '''The "Kombat" Universe, a crossover with the Mortal Kombat game series '''Universe CO-09: '''The "Assassin" Universe, a crossover with the Assassin's Creed game series '''Universe CO-10: '''The "Gravity Falls" Universe, a crossover with the Gravity Falls series '''Universe CO-11: '''The "Devil Deal" Universe. a crossover with the Cuphead game '''Universe CO-12: '''The "Ella Universe" Universe, a crossover with the Steven Universe series '''Universe CO-13: '''The "Jack & Skull" Universe, a crossover with the Rick & Morty series '''Universe CO-14: '''The "FNaF" Universe, a crossover with the Five Nights at Freddy's game series '''Universe CO-15: '''The "Supernatural" Universe, a crossover with the Supernatural series '''Universe CO-16: '''The "Adventure" Universe, a crossover with the Adventure Time Series '''Universe CO-17: '''The "Pokemon" Universe, a crossover with the ever popular Pokémon Series '''Universe CO-18: '''The "Ace 10" Universe, a crossover with the Ben 10 Series '''Universe CO-19: '''The "Fallout" Universe, a crossover with Fallout, Never visited '''Universe CO-20: '''The "Mad Max" Universe, A crossover with Mad Max, never visited '''Universe CO-21: '''The "Powerpuff" Universe. A crossover with The Powerpuff Girls, never visited '''Universe CO-22: '''the "Detroit" Universe, a crossover with Detroit: Become Human, never visited '''Universe CO-23; '''the 'SCP Foundation' Universe, a crossover with SCP; Containment Breach '''Universe CO-24: '''The "Dead Space" Universe, a crossover with Dead Space, seen in the Exploration Universe '''Universe CO-25: '''The "Robot Skull" Universe, a crossover with Robot Boy, seen in the Exploration Universe '''Universe CO-26: '''The "Beetlejuice" Universe, a crossover with Beetlejuice, Seen in the Exploration Universe '''Universe CO-27: '''The "Minecraft" Universe, a crossover with Minecraft, Seen in the Exploration Universe. '''Universe CO-28: '''The "New Dawn" Universe, a crossover with Far Cry: New Dawn, Seen in the Exploration Universe Extended Media Universes '''Universe G1: '''The universe in which the Nova Battle series takes placeCategory:V for Ventura Category:Alternate Realities